


Star Wars: New Generations Rising

by Jedi_Knight1997



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Community: starwarsficfest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Knight1997/pseuds/Jedi_Knight1997
Summary: 32 years after the battle of Endor and the defeat of the evil Emperor Palpatine, The New Republic has risen from the fallen Empire.  Luke Skywalker has rebuilt the Jedi Order and Yavin 4 where he is training a new generation of Jedi Such as Jason and Jaina Solo, Ben Skywalker, and many more students.  However in the middle of a war between the new Galactic Republic and  the New Empire.  The Lost Tribe of Sith has risen from the unknown regions.  It is hoped for heroes such as Chancellor Leia Solo to lead the New Republic where her brother Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker has to guide his students against the new threat that is emerging.
Relationships: Ben Skywalker (Star Wars Legends)/Original Female Character(s), Jacen Solo & Jaina Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Jaina Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own version of Star Wars episode 7. There will be two more parts to this "New Generation" saga coming soon. I thought it would be a good way to fit characters from legends and cannon material together in the same story.

A battle has erupted into space tie fighters and X-wings going at it. A young pilot, Poe Dameron is being chased by the New Empire after stealing plans that The New Republic has been trying to get their hands on for months.

“Beeb Beeb” Poe’s faithful droid BB8 is trying to tell him about the fighters behind them.

“Yeah Yeah I know” 

Fighters keep attacking the pilot. Lucky in this situation that Poe is the best pilot in the New Republic, hand picked by Chancellor Solo. As tie fighters are closing in, Poe pulls his fighter back as two tie fighters crash. Poe then destroys the other three behind him. 

“Alright BB8 lets go we need Luke Skywalker's help” Poe and his faithful droid then take off to meet with the Grandmaster. 

**The Jedi training grounds**

At Yavin the base which once belonged to the Rebellion from the original Galactic Civil Water has been turned into the new Jedi temple for Luke’s Jedi order. Two Jedi training with a lightsaber spare. It is Jedi council member Kyle Katarn, one of the first to join Skywalker's order. Practicing with him was his apprentice Ben Skywalker, who is just about Seventeen. Ben a blond haired boy has been training with Kyle for years as he struggled with the light and the dark much like his grandfather and father before him, which is why he was paired up with Kyle since he has also experienced this himself. The two trade blows with their lightsaber blue lightsabers. Kyle, who learned most of his forms through Luke and holocrons, has been teaching Ben all he has known for the past five years since being master and student. Kyle is about to swing, but Ben blocks it. 

“Your getting good at this my friend” Kyle chuckles as they continue swinging at each other.

“Well I learn from the best” Ben smirks. Ben has always had an over confident attitude, but with who his family is he felt he had a lot to live up to. Ben does a front flip over his master and has his lightsaber at Kyle's head.

“Good job kid next to your old man and my first student Jaden your the third to beat me in a sparring match”

“Like I said I learned from the best” Ben then shuts off his lightsaber and the two bow to each other.

“Nice job kid” Jason Solo and Jaina, his twin, walk up to see how the training is going. Jason 29 year old long brown hair has always been like an older brother to Ben. Like his cousin Jason has felt a darkness within him ever since his father Han Solo died when he was really young. Jaina with her long brown hair always felt strong towards the light. 

“You did great” Jaina smiled

Before anyone could say a world a X-wing has landed in throng of them. It was Poe Dameron he jumped out of his ship with BB8.

“I need to see Luke Skywalker now” Poe with the data plans in his hand.

The scene shifts to the meeting room of the Council with several Jedi masters. Luke Skywalker with his Wife Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn, Kenth Hamner, and other Jedi as well as the Solo twins, and Ben. Luke Skywalker wearing his Jedi lightside robes stroked his beard as he worded R2, his faithful droid opened up the plans. 

Luke then gasps, “This is a map towards the unknown regions. I have been searching for this for months. How did you find this?” 

“I was sent on a mission from Chancellor Solo as an undercover spy, so I took this from the Empire and fled. Poe’s response

“I knew we should have crushed the Empire” Jason Clenches his fist, but is stopped by Luke. “I told you Jason violences doesn’t come first” Jason then turns his head away.

As R2 goes into more depth of the map he is stopped by Poe, ‘This looks like some ancient planet. Leia said you’d want to see this” 

“I saw this while studying the holocrons. Looks to be the lost tribe of the sith I’ve studied them for a while centuries ago they fled into the unknown regions.” Luke stretches out his black glove containing his mechanical hand. “This map is only half complete to get to the lost tribe The other half is rumoured to be buried in Malachor V where there is a hidden temple abandoned . I will be sending the group to investigate this. I will need a Jedi team to occupy Poe in case any trouble follows. Which is why I will be sending Jason and Jaina with you” Before Luke can finnish speaking Kyle interrupts him. “Hey Luke why not send Ben I think he is ready”

Mara wants to protest letting her only son go, but Luke insists, “Yes Ben has been training really hard. I see a lot of improvement from the training. It will be a good experience as wekk” The grandmaster looks at the boy with pride. “Very well Ben will go just stay with your cousins and don’t get into any trouble” 

“Yes fath.. I mean GrandMaster” Ben forgetting to address his father as GrandMaster as that's what he is during Jedibusiness. 

“Where will we be going?” Jason questioned this mission.

“You will follow this map to an old Jedi tomb, where it will show you the temple. Investigate what is special and report back. No engaging with the enemy if there is one” Luke then dismisses the council. 

While the group of Jedi and Poe need to get ready, Mara pulls Luke aside with Kyle. “Do you really have to send our son out on this dangerous mission?” Mara was infuriated in the fact that Luke didn’t talk to her about this.

“I trained him myself, Mara. He is more than ready” Kyle tries to reassure her

“Kyles right we can’t sideline Ben anymore he is not a child anymore. Plus we need to give the new generation a chance. We are not gonna be here forever. With new threats rising the new Jedi need to step up. I will not make the same mistakes as the old Jedi did. In the meantime I would like you and Kyle to stay here and look after the temple. I have an important trip to attend” Luke grabs goes to prepare his X-wing. “R2 goes with Ben and watch after him”.

The three masters walk Luke down to where he needs to be. “Going to visit Leia?” Mara asks her husband. 

“No, I had a vision not too long ago. I can’t tell what, but I need to go to the Wellspring of lids. Luke jumps in his X-wing.

“What is the Wellspring of life?” Kyle puzzled by what Luke just said

“Home world to ancient beings strong in force. Master Yoda been there searching answers about the force according to his journal, but until I get back I need you both to be here” 

“I will go with you” Mara who was previously the Emperor's hand pleads with her husband.

“No this is something that has to be done alone I will be back I promise” Luke leans to kiss his wife before taking off. 

The scene shifts to space in the center of the hanger where Poe checks out the Millennium Falcon, which was a famous ship back in the days of the Rebellion. 

“Come on” Jacen snarls as he walks past Poe. The two with Ben and Jaina take the ship out in space above Yavin where Poe is behind Jaina who is flying the ship with Jacen next to her and Ben behind both of them with R2 and BB8. Poe breaks the silence, “Cool ship I heard stories, but didn’t think you guys kept the Falcon at the Jedi Temple”

“Well after dad died Uncle Chewie wanted to be with his people, so he gave the ship to our mother who gave the ship to Uncle Luke” Jaina says with a slight smile.

“I swear I will find the bounty hunter that murdered dad and kill him” Jacen holds up the fist angrily until his sister tries to comfort him. “Jacen we talk about this. It is not the Jedi way” 

Jancen stands up “Yeah well maybe the Jedi way isn’t enough anymore” Jacen begins to walk. 

“Ben go make sure he's alright” Jaina calls out as Ben begins to walk out.

“Sorry said something” Poe moves up next to Jaina in the co-pilot seat. 

“Oh no its not you. Ever since dad died me and my family has sensed his anger grow over the years. Just wish I could help him” Jaina looks down in sadness to have her hand met by Poes.

“I get how you feel I lost my mother when I was wrong ran away to work as a spice runner until your mother Leia recruited me to be part of the army for the New Republic. I get how you feel”

Poe and Jaina looked at each other awkwardly until the droids behind then beeped.

“Whats tht BB8? We are ready to go to hyperspace?” Poe then turned away and jumped to hyperspace with the rest of the Falcon crew.

  
  



	2. Leia Organa Solo

**Coruscant**

In the Chancellor's office is the Leia Organa Solo. Twin sister to Grandmaster Luke Skywalker. Leia being Chancellor for a a few years metidates in her office when a dark cloaked figure shows up behind her as she opens her eyes, “I had a feeling you'd come”

Luke removes his hood, “I see you remembered your training” he smiles. Leia had trained with her brother in the early years of the New Republic. Not long after the Solo twins were born she stopped training to work with Mon Mothma at the time she was Chancellor. Even if she didn’t finnish her training she is still strong in the force.

“I know you wanted me to finnish my training, but I wasn’t built for that life. My job was to join the New Republic to build a better future for the galaxy” Leia stands up to greet Luke.

“You know I think it is time for the Jedi to join the New Republic in the fight against the New Empire. We could use your help” Leia insisted however she knew Luke didn’t want to join the New Republic to avoid Jedi playing politics. It is part of how they fell when Palpatine fell to power. It has been a while since the two spoke. 

“Least tell me how the kids are doing if you're going to go silent” Leia trolling the Grandmaster. 

“They are doing well. They are actually on a mission to uncover something for me. However Jason darkness is growing. I sense the growing anger in him just like during his training. I am just worried that there is to much of our father in him” Luke brushes his cybernetic hand on his beard

“Thats why I wanted him to train with you. It was going great till Han” Leia begins to tear up but luke wipes the tear away “We will help him once I get back I promise” 

“Where you going?” Leia asks 

“I had a vision” Leia stops Luke, “You did as well?” Leia, who is concerned, is having the same dream as the New Republic, and the Jedi will be in trouble. 

“If we are the only ones who are sensing this. Force is telling us something. Thats why I am going to the homeworld of the Shaman of the WIllis to get answers. I will figure it out. I promise” Luke kisses his sister's forehead as he walks out. 

“oh and Luke may the force be with you” Leia calls out as her brother smiles while existing. Leia then looks at the window has her twin brother flys of on his way for answers he seeks

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this timeline Leia is a Jedi for a Few years. She left because she grew up on politics and felt it was her destiny to focus on the New Republic, so she quit. For those wondering what happened to Chewbacca. After Han's death which was mentioned in chapter 1, Chewie decided to retire and be with his family on his home world, so he gave the Falcon to Luke. C-3PO serves Leia as his assistant.


	3. Malachor V

The Jedi that consists of Ben, Jainia, and Jason landed on the planet where Poe and the droids R2 and BB8. The Jedi get off the ship with their comlinks on. “I will take the ship back up and hold by standby” Poe brings the ship up. The three Jedi walk in the Temple. 

“Remember to stay together” Jainia insists. 

The three continue to walk in the temple where the room is all ruined by the fighting during the Jedi/Sith Civil War. They are spotted by the New Empire who are blasting them. The Jedi ignite their three lightsabers. Ben with his blue blade, Jason with his Blue blade, and Jainia with her Purple lightsaber deflect from the Storm Troopers. There are at least a dozen storm troopers that keep firing as the bolts run back to them. Jason then uses the force to throw them against the walk. 

“Imperials here?” Ben asks as each of them escape.    
“They most be here for the map” Jason as he and the group are about to check out where to go one of the stormtroopers throws a grenade that explodes the floor which sends Ben flying down as the floor crumbles. 

“Ben!” Jason angrily snaps the stormtrooper's neck with the force. The twins see the floor with the big whole. Ben wakes up hearing his coms beeb. “Yea im fine” Ben said into his comlink. 

“Alright Jainia and I will meet you down stay where you are” Jason replys through his complink. Ben explores the cave of this place. Wandering around, it's a dark room hidden with artifacts from the old wars. He sees a dark artifact far from the others, but when he walks over he is almost met with a crimson blade. Thankfully just in time Ben picks up his own lightsaber and blocks it. The figure seems to be a woman whos face is covered by a mask.    
“Well you must be a Jedi” The figure looks down at the padawan as they keep trading blows. “Who are you?” Ben trys to swing his lightsaber but is blocked by another blade at the bottom. “I am the inquisitor and that artifact is mine” The inquisitor spins her lightsaber which knocks Ben’s out of his hand. Ben then uses the force to pick up the lightsaber and continue to fight. 

Meanwhile Jason and Jainia are continuing to run to find Ben as they slash through the imperials in the temple. The two are all of sudden stoped by two darkside users as the engage in a duel. Each one are keeping up with each other where the darkside users are taken down. However Jason senses a dark presence near by. 

“There are more. Go find Ben” Jason orders Jainia to go on without him. “Jason come on we can take them” Before Jainia continues Jason interrupts. “No Jainia find Ben with the sith and imperials here we need to get that map and get out. Jainia then looks back at her brother before walking off. 

Jason then walks to the darkside user. “Who are you?” Jason points his blade. At the man. “I am Krayt” There are two other darkside users behind Jason which uses the force to zap lightning on the Jedi knight. Jason then screams in pain as he falls unconscious. 

Meanwhile Ben and the Inquisitor keep trading blows. Ben uses form three, which he learned from his master to block her attacks. Until he goes on the offense and lands a blow on her helmet and it comes off. It looks to be a beautiful female with brown hair. “No one has bested me like that before” The figure stares into her helmet. Ben uses the force to grab her weapon before she gets the chance. “Who are you” he asks, but is met with force lightning where Ben blocks with the blades and pushes her back. He then throws away the crimson blade and grabs the holocron, but when he turns around the inquisitor picks up her lightsaber and clashes with Ben’s saber. Ben is however kicked back. “I am Rey” the inquisitor reveals herself name as she stares into him suddenly feeling a connection through the force. She then runs into retreat. Before Ben runs however his coms beep. It is Jainia. “Ben do you hear me? Where are you?” 

“On my way up” Ben stands to meet with Jainia rather then running after Rey.

They finally meet up “Jainia where's Jason” Ben trying to catch his breath. The two try to call him, but aren't answering. Concerned feeling something off the two run back outside the temple to see a ship carrying Jason's body. The ship then takes off. 

“Great, they got away,” Jainia yelled out in frustration. “Not to worry I have the map” Ben shows it. 

  
  
  



	4. Interigation

Above the ship of the Sith that took Jason. Dark big size of an average shuttle Jason Solo interrogated by the Sith. Two sith in the interrogation room shocks Jason with force lightning as the Jedi Knight is in chains screaming in pain. The lightning stops as Jason catches his breath. Looking at the Sith with hatred for torturing him.

“Tell us what you were doing on the planet” The Sith with horns around his head asks. 

Jason of course being the person he spits on his interrogator only to be shocked again while the other one with horns on the sides smirks.

“UGHHHH” Jason continues to scream as his robes burn. This keeps going for another minute until someone comes in.

“Enough” Krayt orders his disciples to stop, which they did. “Impress your still holding out. You must be Vader's grandson after all” Krayt leaves out a chuckle. 

Jason looks up with rage filling his eyes. The name that has bothered him for years since his Jedi training, “Wrong my grandfather is Anakin Skywalker, he died killing both Vader and Palpatine”. 

“From a different point of view” Krayt turns his back and closes his eyes, “Did you know your grandfather used his darkside powers to kill my people. He also not only did that but he murdered younglings to”

“LAIR. My uncle told me the story of how Anakin was seduced by Palaptine, but redeemed himself at the battle of Endor '' Jason yells out. Krayt turns around and removes his helmet walking up to Jason as he brings out his hand and uses it to show memories of the great Anakin Skywalker. Jason tries to resist, but it's too strong as he yells, “Stop… STOP!” Krayt then pulls back his hand and turns around again with his helmet at the side. “Now you know the truth Jason. Like you I was a Jedi once. I was also a Tusken raider, but I did join Anakin Skywalker on missions. Most people in the Galaxy viewed him as a hero, but only if they knew who he really was. See I could have turned him in, but instead I decided not so he can live with the guilt, but I realized it was a mistake. At the end of the Clone Wars he killed children and joined Darth Sideous and delivered an order that was protocol 66 whipped out by the Jedi. My father was killed in the process. I didn’t even know who Vader was until I met your uncle who tried to get me to see the light, but instead I found myself in darkness. One day after I left my homeworld I traveled the galaxy until I came across the Lost Tribe of the Sith. I then killed their leader and claimed the title ruler of the Lost Tribe. Join me Jason. I can feel the darkside in you” 

“Never I am a Jedi” Jason fires back.

Krayt just then puts his helmet back on and slices through the two Sith Interrogators and lets Jason go, tossing him one of their lightsabers with the force. Just as Jason grabs the lightsaber and attempts to hit the Sith, he is met by his own lightsaber. Jason tries to fight back, gets overpowered then gets zapped with force lightning. 

“How pathetic. If you used the dark side you could be so much more. Your lucky someone has requested me not to kill you” Krayt then deactivates his lightsaber and then leaves Jason in the room. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason has always looked up to Anakin Skywalker ever since he was a child. He and Jainia were told along with Ben the truth about their grandfather since it became public. Since finding out he has struggled to contain the dark side in him.


	5. Into the Future

Grandmaster Luke Skywalker lands on the planet of the Willis. Walking around in his Jedi robes putting a glove on his mechanical hand. He can feel how strong the force is on this planet. While walking around he spots a tree that looks like a cave, much like that time he was on Dagobah with Yoda training to be a jedi. Approaching it he is stopped by a familiar ghost. It is the ghost of Obi-wan Kenobi, his first mentor. Much to Lukes shock they haven’t seen each other since the Battle of Endor. 

“Hello there my friend you have grown since the last time I saw you” Obi-wan looking like what he did when he died aboard the Death Star lets out a smile. 

Luke is shocked he had spent years reaching out to the force to communicate with his ghost, but he hasn’t heard a word from him, Yoda or Anakin. 

Luke in shock with a tear streaming down his eye he missed his old master very much. “Ben hows this is possible. I tried communicating with you for years. Wait is my father and master Yoda here” 

“No its just me. Your father and Yoda are very much part of the living force like other Jedi, but I have a task to greet you here” Obi-wan responds to his old nickname. Its a name he carried during his exile on Tatooine. Luke knew Kenobi as Ben his whole life, which is why when his son was born he named his son Ben. 

“Yes I keep having dreams. What are these visions that bring me here?” Luke sits down on a rock he finds with Obi-wan coming to join. 

“Well these visions that you claim bring you here is telling you the force is in trouble. You see the force was brought back to balance when your father Anakin destroyed the Emperor, but now a new threat rises from the ashes of the Empire” 

“I sensed that the Jedi will end. I saw chaos in the galaxy. I saw the New Republic in siege. If this comes true everything we work to build is for nothing” Luke stands up. 

“Not true you have brought peace to the galaxy, but there will always be a new threat. I can’t tell you what I saw, but go in the given and it will tell you what you have to do” Obi-wan then points his finger for Luke to go in.

“Ben I'' Before Luke can finnish his sentence the ghost of Obi-wan vannishes. Maybe it was just a dream or maybe this is the force telling Luke he needs to go in. Luke then walks in the cave where he sees a white nexus that he walks into. Luke then has more glimpses in the future where he sees the Sith rising. Another where he sees the destruction of the Jedi temple. There is other stuff he sees, but the last one is a dark cloaked figure rising up from his throne unleashing a chuckle he has heard before. Luke then falls back on the floor. Luke’s heart raced, having a hard time making out what he just saw. 

Obi-wan’s force ghost then appears to Luke from behind, “Now you see the future” 

“What do I do Ben?” Luke is still having issues with what he saw. 

“Nothing you can do. There is no stopping these visions. Yoda was in the same predicament as you are when it was the end of the Clone Wars. The only thing you can do is hope for the best. In the meantime is there anything else you have to do?” 

“The kids are in trouble!” Luke senses what is going on in the unknown regions.    
“There you go. You will figure out what to do when this threat arrives. In the mean time this is a goodbye. Most likely the last time I will see you until it is your time to join the force. Luke I am very proud of you. May the force be with you.. Always” Obi-wan touches Luke's shoulders as his force ghost begins to fade. 

  
  



	6. Rescue

The crew on the Falcon has arrived in hyper space. The ship that had kidnapped Jason seems to be landing on a planet that looks like an old battle station. Poe, Jainia and Ben hide behind the mountain of the planet they arrive on. Poe uses his goggles he took out of his jacket. As he is looking he sees a group of officer of the New Empire getting together with the Sith with the inquisitor Ben fought in between them. Jason is brought before them being escorted into a prison cell. 

“The Sith and Empire working together?” Poe turns to his allies, but Ben objects, “No they are negotiating looks like they are planning for it” The blond teen looks closely to the one he encountered. “How do you know that Ben?” Poe is confused as well, but ever since Ben fought that inquisitor they made a connection that he is not to sure of. He could feel it all the way throughout the travels. 

“I don’t know, but we need to get Jason and report this to my dad” 

The group walks in the back of the building knocking out the two troopers guarding it. Looking for Jason they are stumbled upon Troopers in the control room where the Jedi ignites their sabers slashing through the imperials. Then they are waited on by two acolytes who they fight while Poe tries to go to a communicator room next door with R2 and BB8 to locate Jason in the next room. Jainia does a front flip and pushes the acolyte in the walk and pulls it down on him where he is killed. Ben cuts through the one who hes faces after a few minute struggle. The two head where Poe is. 

“I can’t get a signal to the New Republic. We are on our own”,

"What about my brother have you located him?" Jaina a little more concerned about Jason.

"Still trying. R2? BB?" Poe calls for the droids/

"Beb beb beb" R2 finally lets go of the control. 

Poe stands back up, "You found Jason? great time to go" 

the crew run while they go to the cell and open it to free Jason who is badly beaten while being tortured. 

“I am Fine” Jason says trying to get up, “I overheard negotiations between Krayat and the Imperials trying to establish an alliance we need to stop them”

“We need to get out of here first. We will contact Uncle Luke and come back with the New Republic” Jainia protest. Jason wants to fight back, but he agrees.    
“Jainia. Jason is right we need to find out by the time the New Republic gets here it might be too late. Take Jason to the ship. I will find out what I can.” Ben suggests, Jainia rejects, “Ben it to dangerous” 

“I am sorry the force is calling me to do this I don’t know why, but I have to” Ben can’t help, but think of that assassin he met. 

Jainia wants to argue more, but Jason stops her and he goes. 

Meanwhile in an old imperial conference room Krayat with Rey, and Admiral Piett, someone who served during the Galactic Civil War 

"We should wait for Thrawn to arrive with the rest of the fleet" Piett suggests. 

"Thrawn busy gathering forces across the region. We can do this our selves" Rey snaps. Before anyone can discuss anything there are explosions being heard in the facility. 

“Admiral there has been an attack in the area” One of the stormtroopers calls on the com link. The three look at each other. 

“We will have to continue our negotiations later. I will deal with our guests” Krayat walks out to deal with this threat while Piett is ready to get his troops together, but is stopped by Rey, “We need to. Krayts on his own. My master is waiting for us” without question Piett stands up and leaves with Rey to escape. 

Back to leaving the ruins of the imperial temple Poe, Jainia, Jason with the droids run to the falcon where they are stopped in the middle of nowhere by a dark presence, it is Krayat. 

“Poe take the droids and go get the falcon we will deal with this” Jainia walking up with Jason.

“Are you crazy no. I am staying” Before Poe could reach for his blaster he is hit with forcelighting where he is thrown into a brick wall knocked out. 

“Poe!” Jainia screams in horror. Jason then uses the force to grab his saber from Krayats belt and the two engage in a battle. Jainia, worried about Poe runs to him to see if he’s alright, but he gets up.

“Yeah you're right maybe I should leave” They then smile at each other as Poe is about to leave with the droids. 

Jainia then joins the fight. Both the twins were the best students at their time at the academy, however they never fought a darkside user before. They mastered most forms of lightsaber combat, but Jainia favors form three which is what she is using to defend herself from the attacks when Jason who favors aggressive attacks goes on the offense. Krayat had been blocking with ease. The twins then launch a powerful force push when Krayat uses force lightning to counter it. The three struggle to contain it while the blast explodes Jainia is sent flying back when Jason charges after the darkside user. The two keep blocking and going on the offense switching back and forth. The two are able to keep up with each other up unti Jason makes a mistake that has his right arm chopped off and is sent flying next to Jainia.

“Now you look like your grandfather” As Krayat lays out a chuckle. Jainia steps in front to ignite her blade to defend her brother. Armies of stormtroopers stormtroopers surround them. When it looks like this is gonna be the end a shadow steps out of the forest to remove his hood. It is Luke Skywalker ready for battle as he pushes the troopers and ignites his green emerald blade. 

  
  



	7. Final Battle

Walking towards the shuttle in the base above the bridge of the base Rey stops. “I will join you, Admiral, tell the Grand Admiral that i'll meet you guys there”, The Piett goes on his shuttle and leaves. Ben walks to ignite his blade. “Who are you really he asks”

“Why don’t you find out”, Rey then opens her double blade and the two charge. 

The scene gets cut to Luke Skywalker igniting his blade to face the enemy. 

“Jainia takes Jason to the falcon” Luke orders his Jainia to go. She gives him a glance and then he winks at her. Jainia takes her body and runs. 

In the sky there are Republic Gun ships that land with a group of Jedi leading the charge against the base. Each attacking the stormtroopers or sith cultist that's there. Luke and Krayt stairs each other down in the meantime. 

“I told you long ago A’Sharad Hett” Luke breaks the Silence.

“You never should have let me go Luke Skywalker” The dark force user runs with his blade to hit Luke, but then is forced pushed into a wall and it breaks. Luke then walks inside. Luke clearly had the power over Krayt, but the darkside user refused to give up so he kept swinging at Grandmaster Luke who kept evading the attacks used the force to slice the crimson lightsaber in half then pushes him back against the wall with a lightsaber pointed to his throat.

Back on the higher level of the imperial base Ben and Rey are still going at it. Rey does a backflip twice before locking blades with the Jedi padawan. Rey then uses her blades to spin, but Ben sticks his blade in the middle and destroys the double bladed lightsabers. 

Rey stands on the ground in defeat.

“Its over Rey now tell me who you really are” Before Ben can do anything else Rey presses a device on her wist that makes the planet shake. 

“Some other time” Rey then hopes of the bridge and into a shuttle where she leaves the planet.

The planet is shaking everywhere with rubble falling on to Luke. Krayt then runs off the cliff of the planet and takes a tie fighter he sees and leaves commanding his troops to pull back. Luke then sticks his cybernetic hand out and sees the planet falling apart with both sides pulling back. Luke sees the Falcon waiting for him, so he runs off the cliff and uses a force jump to get on and inside where he sees his family waiting for him with Poe and Jainia flying the ship. Luke then smiles with R2 running by his side and opens his comlink, “Alright everyone lets pull pack to Yavin to meet with Chancellor Solo '' He then looks at Jainia and Poe as he gives them a node to go into hyperspace. 

  
  



	8. Aftermath

Both the New Republic and the Jedi order return to Yavin 4 where those who were injured received medical treatment as the temple still had some parts of the Rebellions base tacked. Jason was one of them having to survive toture and lose his fighting arm. Leia comes over to see her son, but Jason feels displeased having Leia been out of his life for many years with her leaving him and Jainia under Luke's care and when Han died it made matters worse for their relationship. Leia thinking seeing Jason makes her think about her mistakes with him

“You're gonna be alright Jason. I am here if you need me”

Jason snarls back, “Yeah sure you will” the medical team then carries the stretcher that Jason was on to the medical center. Leia looking down sees Luke put his hand on her shoulder with Ben and Jainia behind him. 

“He will come around eventually” 

Leia smiles, “I hope so. Luke, listen I am glad you got us involved, but with the Empire now a threat and your Jedi involved, this is going to start another Galactic Civil War”

“I know its time for the New Republic and the Jedi to unite” 

  
  


Later that day the New Republic gets ready to take off. Jainia is walking with Leia who is seen with C-3po next to R2 waiting, “Mistress Jainia it is so good to see you again. I heard master Jason is hurt. Is he alright?” 

“Yeah 3po he’s fine. It is great to see you as well” Jaina smiles back then to her mother.

“Wow it was great to see you mom. Can’t remember the last time since I saw you”

Leia then smiles back, “I know I am sorry I have been absent, but I am, so proud to see the woman you have become and so would your father” the two then embrace with Luke walking up to greet her sister goodbye. 

“She has done well” Luke puts his hand on the shoulder of his niece. 

As the two are talking Jainia sees Poe ready to take off in his X-wing with BB8 and turns to her mother and uncle. 

Leia then smiles sensing her daughters feelings, “Its ok Jainia go I will see you soon” Jainia then walks away and to the best pilot in the New Republic. Luke then departs to 

“I will see you soon Leia. come on R2” The droid beeps in happiness. Luke then turns his head, “3po look after my sister will you” the Jedi then lets out a laugh. 

“Don’t worry master Luke I will. Goodbye R2” the golden droid then waves goodbye. 

Jainia walks hope to Poe, “So leaving without saying goodbye” she chuckles.

Poe then steps out of his seat, “Well I do have to return to give a report to your mother, so yea. I did enjoy our team up. Maybe we can do it again?” 

Jainia then kisses him on the cheek, “I would like that” 

Poe then gets back in his seat and takes off

Jason flexes his new cybernetic hand. He then gets up to grab his weapon to walk to the hanger only to be stopped by Luke.

“Jason I know what happened. Jainia told me about your encounter with the Sith are you alright?” 

“I am fine Uncle, but there is so much I need to learn still about the force. I don’t even know much about my grandfather. Which is why I decided to take a leave of absence. I just need to think about some things” Jason asking permission, which Luke grants

“Alright Jason you know where to find us if needed” Luke then shakes his hand as the young Jedi departs in his starfighter alone. 

Later in the Temple Luke and Kyle Katarn have a meeting with Ben to discuss his future in the Jedi. 

“Ben, so I spoke I heard about how you did on the mission and good job. I am proud of you” Luke complementing his son's mission.

Kyle then speaks, “Ben I am proud of you. Not only are you one of the best students I have trained, but you surpassed me in lightsaber combat, but you survived on your first mission without me and defeated an inquisitor byself. You have came a long way” 

“Masters?” Ben was still confused about what this small meeting was about. 

“Say no more. By the right of the Council, by the will of the force. Ben Skywalker I grant you the rank of a Jedi Knight” Luke ignites blade and Ben is now a Jedi Knight.

“Thank you masters. I won’t let you down” The now newley Jedi Knight appoint 

Jainia walks in with Mara Jade, “What is going on?”

Luke smiles as he walks up to his former student, “Jainia you did well on your mission. I helped to expose the sith and send them back in hiding. I would like to rank you to a Jedi Master”

Jainia then bows, “Thank you. I will do my best to continue serving the Jedi, but what about Jason?” 

“He left on his journey before I had the chance to promote him. Don’t worry he will be back soon” Luke Ensures her. 

Jainia with a sad look on her face is disappointed, but understands. 

Ben is about to reveal his force connection, but doesn’t want to ruin this moment. The Jedi walk out as they see the son go down.

  
  



End file.
